Certain delivery services such as newspaper delivery require rapid and accurate individual identification of delivery locations. For example, a newspaper delivery taking place at night generally requires the limited visibility identification of variety of driveways or delivery points with many delivery points requiring delivery of different newspapers or a combination of newspapers. Existing systems to aid in the identification of the delivery points, such as Global Positioning Systems (GPS), have not met the need for fast and accurate identification and characterization of delivery points.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,451 entitled “Electronic device and program for displaying map;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,350 entitled “System for notifying an online client of a mobile vendor;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,878 entitled “Digital mapping system;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,409 entitled “Method and system using delivery trucks to collect address location data;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,322 entitled “Method for correcting position error in navigation system;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,784 entitled “Method and system using delivery trucks to collect address location data;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,265 entitled “Method and apparatus for processing digital map data;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,663 entitled “Method and system for GPS and WAAS carrier phase measurements for relative positioning;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,272 entitled “Article delivery system;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,243 entitled “Service delivery system;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,158 entitled “Integrated routing/mapping information;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,676 entitled “Map display system.” However, none of the references have adequately solved the above-described needs. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for devices and methods that aid in the timely and accurate identification and characterization of delivery points.